


Solo Twins imagines.

by cav0rting



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:22:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22470076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cav0rting/pseuds/cav0rting
Summary: Imagines about Kylo, Ben and Matt. All imagines will be m/f unless requested otherwise.
Relationships: Ben Solo/Reader, Kylo Ren/Reader, Matt the Radar Technician/Kylo Ren/Ben Solo/Reader, Matt the Radar Technician/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Solo Twins imagines.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt 'Someone's happy to see me' w/ Kylo. Part two will be up soon. Wasn't sure whether to switch round Ben and Kylos characters, let me know.

Based on the prompt: 'Someone's happy to see me.' w/ Kylo. 

A loud knock came from my apartment door, vibrating off the walls and bouncing into my ears. Jumping up from my bed, with a spring in my step I made my way to answer the door and swung it open - expecting it to be Ben. The grin on my face faltered and disappeared as I looked up and realised it wasn't him. 'Someone's happy to see me.' Kylo, Ben's brother smirked down at me. We always had a love-hate relationship so the teasing tone didn't go unnoticed. Rolling my eyes, I leaned onto my door frame as Kylo's eyes wandered down to my chest, which was partially exposed by my loose tank top. I raised an eyebrow to try and distract him but that didn't seem to pull him out of his trance. Feeling a blush rise to my cheeks I began to speak, to pull myself away from thinking what could happen if I let him stare for just a moment longer. 'It's shameless at this point Kylo.' His head shot up as he realised what he was doing and he timidly apologised, sucking in a breath. ‘Anyway, why are you here, I’m waiting for Ben?’ I questioned, not thinking it would come across quite as harsh as it did. Rolling his eyes he began to speak. I never knew why we didn’t really get on, he seemed okay but every time we were near each other we just seemed to close off and revert into ourselves. He always just seemed so moody to me but now, when it’s just us I feel quite comfortable. Even if I was just stood in my pajamas.  
‘I know but Ben can’t make it, he’s on a date with Shannon.’ He breathed out, looking rather worried for my response but apologetic at the least. I groaned loudly and threw my head back grumbling an ‘Of course’. Guess that's my plans for drinking and watching shit reality shows with my best friend was out of the window. I could ask Kylo. No. He wouldn’t want to, he’s got a life. Has he? That would actually be really cool to actually get a chance to speak to him. Getting my hopes up, I chance it and ask him. ‘Hey, you could come in if you want. I’ve got loads of booze and I don’t know if Dance Moms is your thing but, let me tell you, it’s full of drama.’ His face faltered and he smiled a bit, looking at the ground. The heat rushed to my face again at the thought of him rejecting me completely.  
‘No.’ He plainly said. I put on a brave face and smiled, but I could feel the upset in my head at the thought of being alone on a Saturday night again.  
‘Yeah, no, that's fine you have your own life right?’ I laughed, mainly at myself out of pity.  
‘Yeah, I do.’ Making eye contact he nodded and left as I shut the door, leaning against it huffing.  
‘Fuck sake.’ Ten minutes had passed and all thoughts of him coming rushing back and knocking at the door flew out of my mind as I lit a cigarette pouring out a big glass of vodka lemonade. Making my way to sit on the fire escape in fear of the fire alarms going off gave me a chill but at this point, all I wanted to do was get drunk and chain smoke. So get drunk and chain smoke is what I was going to do. The March night was breezy and a little bit cold but also familiar.  
After about an hour it began to spit a bit. The spitting quickly turned into a full-on storm. Just my luck. About to make my way back inside I heard a deep, loud ‘Hey!’. Knowing who it was straight away I spun on my heel, maybe looking a bit too eager. I breathed out a pathetic ‘Hey’ but I think it went unheard over the hustle and bustle of city life and the ferocious pounding of rain on the concrete buildings surrounding me.  
‘Let me in.’ He shouted, almost demanding me - awakening a flutter of butterflies in my stomach. Not wanting to let my guard down to him I began to speak but if he was anything like Ben had said - and what I had briefly seen, he wouldn’t be nice to most people let alone someone who was basically a stranger to him.  
‘Your other plans fell through so you’re coming back to the lonely girl your brother knows?’ I interrogated, taking my anger out on him rather than angrily calling up my best friend.  
‘Y/N just let me in.’ he pleaded - getting soaked through. Although I felt bad it gave me time to admire his body through the tight clothes clinging to him. That is not what I had expected. I mean he looked solid but Jesus Christ, he was basically a brick wall.  
‘Why?’  
‘Because it’s pissing it down.’ He chuckled but carried on. ‘Plus, I wanted you to be happy to see me. But when you swung open that door and I wasn’t Ben it upset me. I don’t know what I had expected, we’ve really gotten on and I've always been a dick to you when I have spoken to you. But the way your face fell when you found out about Ben seeing Shannon made me think you loved him or something so I do what I do best and shut people off. Shut you off.’  
‘Are you blind? I wanted you to stay, I wanted to drink and chat shit with you. I wanted to get to know you. I mean I do want to get to know you. I was so embarrassed when you said no to me. Honestly, you sounded disgusted by the idea of spending time with me an-’ Being cut off startled me, especially when it wasn’t Kylo speaking, an unfamiliar voice invaded my ears.  
‘Get a room!’ an old man screamed from his apartment window opposite mine. Looking down I made eye contact with the intriguing man below me, trying to hold in a laugh. His face, on the other hand, remained as serious as ever.  
‘Can you please just let me in?’ He pleads again. Rolling my eyes I nodded and made my way to the buzzer on the decaying wall of my living space. Only about a minute had passed when he knocked on the door for the second time that night - I opened the door, less eagerly than before, trying to hold in the buzz around my body. I could tell by his ragged breath he had felt the same. Pools of cold rainwater gathered on the carpet below the both of us as we just stared at each other. A blush, yet again appearing on my face as his eyes sent daggers through my clinging clothes.  
As I snapped out of my trace I opened my door wider but not wide enough so his body still had to brush past mine. I gasped at the hot contact of his hand against my thigh. Still looking at the empty corridor he was previously residing in he slammed the door shut pushing me against it. I gasped. His face close to mine and his hands beside my head my eyes wandered to his plush lips. Mine were pulsing, waiting impatiently for contact. Brushing his lips so they ghosted over mine he began to speak; ‘This is long overdue, hm? Well, I always knew you didn't really hate me. The way your eyes raked over my body when you thought I wasn't looking makes me hard so hard. I bet you're so wet just thinking about me staring at your perfect tits earlier huh?’ Not being able to function properly I just whimpered trying to push my hips up against his frame for some sort of friction. Moaning at the contact he finally connected his hot lips with mine, moving his hands down to my hips pinning them against the door. Maneuvering my hand down to his crotch I squeezed his throbbing bulge. I groaned against him at the size, thinking about where it would soon be. He reluctantly pulled away breathing heavily, lust blown eyes once again boring across my body. Stalking over to my sofa I tilted my head, acting as an invitation for him to make himself comfortable. Once he had sat he pulled me in between his legs as I was still standing to caress the back of my bare thighs with his large hands. Taking a risk, assuming he was a dom, I straddled him and ground my crotch onto his.  
‘Ride my thigh.’ he shakily demanded. Taken aback I stuttered back a 'what?'. My response obviously giving him more time to regain himself he repeated the demand, this time much more stern. Before I could get round to doing anything else large thuds cascaded through the room. Pressing a finger to my lips like a silent plea to not answer the door his older by ten minutes brother shouted through the thin door. Collecting myself and getting off of Kylo's lap with a whine I go to open the door. Although Kylo was sat tugging on his hair out of frustration, I knew his brother, and I knew he wouldn't leave until I answered the door.  
Flinging the door open I almost shouted a strained ‘hello.' in his face. Before I could his suspicious eyes darted into my living room, staring back at Kylo (who looks fucked off at the least.) Rolling his eyes and tugging me closer to him he spat an aggressive.  
‘What the fuck is he doing here?’


End file.
